Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core supports the program entitled ?Pediatric and Developmental Pharmacology for Inflammatory and Infectious Diseases? as a Specialized Center in Research in Pediatric Developmental Pharmacology (RPDP) Program (U54) at UC San Diego. The goal of the Administrative Core is to make certain that the entire UC San Diego RPDP program functions as efficiently and optimally as possible via the following aims. In Aim 1, the Core will promote communication and overall cohesiveness among the various elements of the UC San Diego RPDP Center to ensure efficient operations. To that end, the Administrative Core will focus on organizing its group meetings, retreats, and journal clubs, and by addressing and solving any and all institutional issues that arise. In Aim 2, the Core will track the financial status of the UC San Diego RPDP Center and coordinate report generations for the IRB, FDA and NIH. In Aim 3 the Core will provide ongoing critical evaluation and outcomes assessment to achieve continual improvement of RPDP effectiveness by organizing independent external as well as internal reviews of the program. The Scientific Advisory Committee will serve a key role as its members evaluate the RPDP Center and lend their expertise to promote scientific progress. In Aim 4 the Core will promote the integration of cross-disciplinary research and will serve as point of contact for outside entities seeking to collaborate with the RPDP, including the NICHD, other NICHD-supported Pediatric Pharmacology Training (T32) Programs, other RPDP Centers and industry. Through Aim 5 the Core will coordinate the pilot project application process and monitor project execution and outcomes. With Aim 6 the Administrative Core will support the quantitative pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamics (PK/PD) modeling needs of the Projects and provide timely, accurate, and cost effective quantitative assays in support of the analytical needs of the Projects through the establishment of a Clinical Pharmacology Section under the leadership of Dr. Edmund Capparelli, a leader in the field of pediatric PK/PD modeling. Through Aim 7 the Administrative Core will seek to continue the excellent track record of the UC San Diego RPDP in training pediatric clinical pharmacologists through a Training and Outreach Section, lead by Dr. Adriana Tremoulet, co-PI of a recently awarded NICHD-funded T32 in Clinical Pharmacology. This Training and Outreach Section will provide an integrated educational and practical mentored research training experience in pediatric clinical pharmacology for health sciences professionals interested in becoming leaders in the field. This will serve as the platform for cross-training across the RPDP Centers as well. Efficient organization, administration and communication is essential for overall RPDP Center success especially given the translational nature of the research. Our success over the last five years as an RPDP Center demonstrates our ability to effectively administrate such a Center and demonstrates our ability to promote the successful interactions between clinical and basic science investigators to advance the field of pediatric pharmacology.